Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is an HTF game for the X-Box 360. Game Details The goal of this sidescrolling game is to help characters run from their nightmare in their own dreams. This game has ten levels plus the tutorial, a endless level and a secret level. The player also has three lives and a health bar that starts at 100. If the character is hit by an enemy, the nightmare or a obstical they lose health. Controls The controls for this game are the thumbstick to move left and right, the A button to jump and interact with objects and characters, B to pick up items and uses them and X to attack. Y can also be used with some characters to use special moves. Items *Candy: Restores characters health a by 20. *Pillow: Fully restores health. *Key: One use only. Opens door. *Doors: Lead to secret areas/ safe zones. *Flagpoles: Checkpoints. *Slingshot: Weapon, fires ten times before breaking. *Rocket Shoes: One use only. Speeds character up extremely for 5 seconds. *More later. Playable Characters in Game Also includes their stats. *Toothy: No specail traits. Weapon is his tail which does 30 damage. *Plushy: Fastest character but his weapon is weakest. Weapon is stuffed bear that does 10 damage. *Foxy: Jump highest but rather slow. Weapon is a machete which carries from 15 damage to 25. *Flaky: Pressing Y will make her shriek quick stuns enemies. Weapon is his quills which do 30 damage but risk Flaky getting hurt. *Fyre: Runs fast and jumps high but weak weapon. Weapon is a fire exstinguiser which does 15 damage. *Puffy: Pressing Y makes him cry and his tears cause 5 damage. Weapon is a bat which does 20 damage. *Senior: Most likely to find items. Weapon is the Idol which is thrown and causes 23 damage. *O' Boil: Pressing Y will make his boil expand and act like a sheiks but ala slow him down a lot. Weapon is fist which do 17 damage. *Daydream: Doesn't need keys for doors. Weapon is a lightsaber that kills instantly but has to recharge after five uses. *Josh: Jumps almost as high as Foxy. Weapon is a scultping knife that does 24 damage and can be thrown. *Torchy: Able to fly for several seconds. Weakness is his flashlight which causes 15 damage but also stuns enemies. *Flippy: Slowest character but pressing Y flops him out and makes him invincable for 10 seconds. Weapon is a knife which does 34 damage. NPCS Note that some NPCS are helpful while others are harmful. *Keeper: A beige mouse who gives the player items. *Safey: A blue cockatoo who stalls the nightmares for several seconds. *Blast: A pink female recolor of Bomby who explodes and causes 25 damage. *Prat: A yellow recolor of Bushy you makes pitfalls under the character. Instantly kills. *Chime: A lime pidgeon who will fly the character over the level for 4 seconds. Turtorial: Toothy's Dreams This level is a bland level with no real theme except the color blue. Its only purpose is to teach the player how to play the game. The nightmare in this level is just a black wall that like every nightmare chases after the character, it hurts by 50. The safe room in this level is empty expect for a door and Keeper. Characters in Level *Toothy *Keeper Enemies *Black box: A black box that jumps around and hurts if touch by 10 damamage. Has health of 20. Obsticals *Holes Deaths #If all lives are are lost, Toothy is splattered into the wall. Level 1: Plushy's Dream This levels theme is plush and quilts. Everything is made of plush or whirling. The nightmare in this level is a wall of spikes, it hurts by 50. Thee safe room in this level is full of stuffed animals, a door and Keeper. Characters in Level *Plushy *Keeper *Prat Enemies *Pincushion: Stands still, hurts by 12 if touched. Shoots pins which hurt by 5. Health is 10. *Knife: A knife that jumps around and hurts by 18 if touched. Health is 5. Obsticals *Needle: Pops out of the ground once and a while and does 10 damage. *Holes Deaths #If all lives are lost, Plushy is impaled bur the wall. Level 2: Foxy's Dream This levels theme is a forest. The nightmare in this level is a large wave that does 50 damage. The safe room is a cabin with furnature, a door and Keeper. Characters in Level *Foxy *Keeper *Blast Enemies *Rainclouds: Hovers around and shoots lightning that does 30 damage. Health is 30. *Bear: Walks around and attacks with 20 damage. Health is 25. Obsticals *Beartrap: Does 15 damage if stepped on. *Branch: Stuns if ran into. Deaths #Blast blows up. # If all lives are lost, Foxy is hit by the wave and drowns. Level 3: Flaky's Dream This levels levels theme is field that has random sport items in it. The nightmare in this level is a giant chick which does 50 damage. The safe room is a bedroom with a door, a bed and a keeper. Characters in Level *Flaky *Keeper *Safey Enemies *Chicks: Hop around and do 5 damage. Health is 5. *Fliqpy: Charges at character and does 35 range. Health is 20. *Rats: Move around and hurt by 10. Health is 15. Obsticals *Dead GTF: If touched it stuns for 8 seconds. *Paper Ghost: Drops from platforms and does 5 damage along with stunning for 3 seconds. *Holes Deaths #If all lives are lost, Flaky is stepped on by the chick. Category:Fan Games Category:Under Construction Category:Articles in need of images